Precious
by ThunderD
Summary: There is something more precious than material things. Yona Hak Soo-Won childhood story.


First thing that Hak heard as he entered the palace garden was a child crying desperately. Little Yona was very upset while Soo-Won was trying to calm her down.

"What happened?" Hak asked.  
"I lost it! Can't find it anywhere!" Yona couldn't even explain coherently as she was sobbing, but it was clear that she had lost something important.  
The maid who accompanied Hak to the gardens, lifted the little princess and took her back to the palace, saying that the girl needs rest and implying that her friends could stay there and play together until Yona comes back.

"What happened anyway?" Hak repeated his question looking at Soo-Won as he looked at the maid leaving the garden with the princess.  
"Yona was really mad at King Il because he had no time to play with her. And then she threw away the pendant which was his present. And now she is upset…"  
"And that's it? Then let's find that pendant!"  
"I agree! Yona will be so happy when we return it to her. And she will stop crying."  
None of the boys wanted to see Yona cry. And so it was decided: the grand search commenced.

Firstly they checked around the place where the princess was standing when throwing the pendant — fortunately, Soo-Won remembered it precisely. But they couldn't find anything.  
"I guess she really threw it far, not just dropped," Soo-Won voiced his thoughts, slightly distressed. "Otherwise we would have found it already."  
"Do you remember where she was facing when she did that?" Hak asked suddenly.

Soo-Won paused for a bit. Yona had been on the decorated staircase in the yard. So the pendant could fall pretty far since she threw it from an elevated position. Maybe to the pond? But no, he hadn't heard any splash. Then...  
"I think we should check those trees", Soo-Won pointed.  
"Could it be stuck in the branches?"  
"I don't know. Let's check the ground thoroughly first. But I believe it may also be the case…"  
"We have to find it! Yona shouldn't cry anymore." Hak sounded very determined as he rushed to the trees.  
"Definitely!" Soo-Won mirrored his determination and enthusiasm and followed.

The princess was looking at the garden from the window of her room. Hak and Soo-Won were having some vivid discussion. Yona gave out a sob. She was ashamed. Very much ashamed. And she also wallowed in self-pity. And she felt bad for the pendant. And her father… She made her father upset too. Stupid, stupid Yona!  
Once again she looked at the boys playing in the garden. Hak was climbing up the tree and Soo-Won shouted something to him. They must be having fun… Hak was climbing higher and higher.  
As Yona was about to start crying again she heard a loud crack. Hak grabbed a weak branch and fell down from the tree, landing directly on Soo-Won who was standing below.  
"Oh no! Hak is dead! Soo-Won is dead! They're both dead!" Yona exclaimed and rushed out of the room, nearly bumping into her maid.  
"Hurry! Hurry! Hak fell down and died! And Soo-Won died too! We need a doctor! A doctor!" The princess kept shouting as she ran.  
"Why this corridor is so long?! So many doors…" she thought. "At this rate it will be too late!"  
Yona raced to the place where her fallen companions were. Suddenly their bodies moved.

"Ah!" Yona even tripped and fell on the ground, startled. But she was glad her friends were not dead after all.  
"We found it!" Hak handed a small golden pendant to the girl. "Really, princess, with such throw accuracy maybe you should consider shooting a bow. You'd do great!" His voice sounded a bit pained, but he was smiling.  
"Don't cry, Yona! We found it!" Soo-Won still struggled under Hak. "Hak, would you mind standing up? You're heavy!"  
"You're not dead!" Yona cried again but this time out of relief.

When the boys finally stood up and it was clear they're fine, she regained composure and took the pendant, cupping it into her little hands and pressing to her chest.  
"Thank you! Hak, Soo-Won, thank you!"  
She had to stand on her toes to hug both of them. Despite their little age difference the boys were already much taller.

Late in the evening King Il went to his daughter's room to wish goodnight, but Yona was already asleep. He spotted something glisten in her hand. Il smiled and reached out to cover her with the blanket that had fallen off. Yona, still half-asleep, suddenly touched his hand.  
"I'm sorry, daddy. I love you."  
The King ruffled her hair gently.  
"I love you too, Yona. Sleep well."

The little girl smiled and turned in her sleep, still clutching the golden pendant.


End file.
